Xenosaga:The Age of Darkness
by Psycho Horror
Summary: The darkness inside Chaos has awoken and he will now cause mass destruction knnown only as the Age of Darkness...


hi everybody. this is my first fanfic...which means it probably sucks but anyways, i would really appreciate it if you read it and gave me a little feedback on it...Be aware this is only chapter one though...and regardless of how bad it may be i will finish the rest of the chapters eventually...it just may take awhile. anyways...enjoy, i hope you will anyway.

Xenosaga:The Age of Darkness

**Chapter One**

One dark rainy night, in a place called The Kukai Foundation...There were 2 beings walking down the road.

One of them was a young red-headed woman that went by the name of Shion Uzuki. She used to be chief engineer of the KOS-MOS project at Vector Industries, first R&D Division...

The second being was KOS-MOS, An armored female andriod developed by Vector Industries.

"Shion, my sensors indicate that there is an artificial humaniod lifeform or, in lamer terms, android, just around the corner." said KOS-MOS. "Perhaps we should see if they have seen Chaos."

"Alright, let's ask them KOS-MOS." said Shion.

Shion and KOS-MOS walked down the street a little and then turned a corner. Around the corner stood an android, just as KOS-MOS said.

"Excuse me," said Shion. "Have you seen a young boy who looks to be about 16 with silverish hair?"

"Yes, I believe I saw him at the beach a little bit ago." said the android.

Shion turned to KOS-MOS.

"Do you think he is telling the truth?" asked Shion. "Why would Chaos be at the beach on a rainy night like this.

"The probability that he is telling the truth is 93.765." said KOS-MOS. "As for your other question, I do not have the answer."

Shion turned back to the android.

"Ok, that's all I needed to know, thank you." said Shion.

"You are very welcome." replied the android.

"Well KOS-MOS, let's go to the beach." said shion.

Shion and KOS-MOS walked down the streets of the Kukai Foundation.

"KOS-MOS," said shion. "did you notice that something seemed wrong with Chaos earlier today?"

"Yes, he did seem a little down." said KOS-MOS.

They continued to walk down the roads until they finally reached the beach.

Out on the beach, there was Chaos standing there all by himself.

He was a slender young boy, with a perpetually melancholic expression and a silverish color hair.

"Chaos, he have been looking for you, where have you been?" asked KOS-MOS.

"We have been very woried about you." said Shion.

"Hmhmhmhmhm"........."HAHAHAHAHAHAH". "Fools." said Chaos.

Chaos turned around. His eyes looked cold enough to send shivers down your spine. Then a black aura filled his eyes as he gently started to levitate in the air.

"Chaos, what are you doing?" asked Shion.

"Shion be careful, something is not right here." said KOS-MOS.

"Hahahaha, fools". muttered Chaos in silent but deadly tone.

He then stuck out his hand and a black ball of aura formed in front of it.

"DIE!!!" said Chaos, as he pointed his hand in the direction of Shion and KOS-MOS.

"No you don't Chaos." said a voice in the distance.

Chaos looked up while Shion and KOS-MOS turned around to see who it was.

"JR.!!!" screamed Shion.

Jr. had a smirk on his face, then all of the sudden, he drew one of his pistols and shot at Chaos.

The bullet peirced Chaos's chest and made him flinch making the black aura in his hand disappear.

"I'll get you for this." said Chaos, as he flew away from the beach into the city.

"Jr.,"said Shion. "Thank you for saving us."

"Heh, it was nothing." said Jr. as his face turned a light pink color.

"I wonder what happend with Chaos just now." said Shion.

"I do not know Shion." said KOS-MOS.

"I wanna know why that bastard was trying to kill you two." said Jr.

"Let's go back into the city, we can't let him get away." said Shion.

They all nodded and took off from the beach.

They ran down all the streets of the Kukai Foundation looking for Chaos. When they had almost given up hope on finding him, they looked around a corner and there he was torturing an elderly man.

"Chaos, leave that man alone." said Shion.

Chaos quit torturing the man and looked up.

The man ran away from Chaos towards Shion and the others.

"Thank you young lady." said the eldery man as he ran away from the scene.

"Chaos, you bastard, what the hell do you think you were doing trying to kill Shion KOSMOS and now picking on some helpless old man?" asked Jr. "You evil bastard."

"The history of all of my ancestors have an evil gene that awakens at certain point in all of their lives," said Chaos. "The goal of the evil awakening is to cause a dark age of destruction. So far, I am the only one that has ever lived long enough for this gene to awaken. The Chaos you new once before is gone forever...and now it's time for me to begin the age of darkness. Starting here."

Chaos raised a hand.

"Hey, what the hell, I can't move." said Jr.

"Me either." said Shion. "You can't move either can you KOS-MOS?"

"Affirmative, he has binded all of us." said KOS-MOS.

Chaos then raised a hand high in the air once more and he charged a big ball of black aura bigger than before into this hand.

He aimed is hand at the very center of the Kukai Foundation.

"Now it begins." said Chaos.

Then ball then shot from his and and hit the center of the Kukai Foundation and then everything was consumed by the darkness of the aura.

----------

"Wha---what happened?" said Shion..... "CHAOS!!!" the black ball.

Shion opened her eyes and sat up.

The Kukai Foundation was in ruins. Some buildings partially destroyed...Others, completely destroyed.

"Wow, Chaos did all of this." said Shion. Shion looked around at everything she could see.

"Where are the others?" she asked herself.

"KOS-MOS, Jr., where are you.

Shion got up and walked all around the town looking for KOS-MOS and Jr. and any survivors she could find.

"KOS-MOS, JR.!!!" Shion called out.and in one last desperate breath, she called..."anybody."

But to no avail, no one called back. Everybody she saw was dead. And she also wondered where KOS-MOS and Jr. were.

"What has Chaos done?" Shion asked herself..."Is this the start of what he called the The Age of Darkness???"


End file.
